Talk:Honey/@comment-3575890-20130816051001
The thing is I knew he was going to die from the very beginning of this episode. I just didn't want to believe it. When Drew was so confident he was going to live -- didn't even consider any other possibility -- I knew the episode would end with his death. I wasn't surprised. But I am still so, so gutted over this. This actually hurts even more than Campbell's death, which don't get me wrong was gutwrenching, but Adam has been with us for ''years ''and the way his death could have easily been prevented is just devastating to think about. I understand why the writers took this route. It was important to show the consequences of texting and driving and Jordy's contract was up anyway, but damn it, I am so fucking furious with their decision anyway. I never thought I would ever sympathize with Drew, but my heart just broke for him in the final scene. Not that it makes any difference to me, but perhaps one positive thing that could potentially come from this is him developing into a respectable human being? Mind you that may be embellishing a bit, but I really feel this experience could turn his character around. In fact, if he doesn't grow from this experience I am 1000% DONE. Something remotely positive should at least come out of this. I digress though. I can't formulate much more thougtht on this because I'm in SUCH shock and completely broken up about it, so my rant on that plot will end here. Moving on to actual GOOD things (before I get to the REALLY BAD things): I loved the Maya/Tristan plot. Not only do we now have confirmation that Maya likes Miles (like duh, we didn't already know that) but that travesty of a ship, Ziles, is DONE, which means I can now go back to watching this show without wanting to upchuck. Seriously, if it is in the writers's intentions to humanize Zoe eventually, they are doing a pretty fucking horrible job so far. She is a vapid, mean little bitch for no explainable reason whatsoever and I am so done with her stupid mean-girls act or whatever it is. Regina George did it better, bitch. As someone who has been constantly annoyed with Tristan all season, I was reminded of why I loved him in the first place in this episode. Tonight was the first time in a while that he was actually a good friend. I really love that even though he can come off as being shallow and melodramatic, he also has his moments when he's really understanding and supportive. I would say he definitely redeemed himself in this episode, and I'm really glad his crush on Miles seems to have passed. Maybe now he can set his sights on someone else, like say a certain cute bowtie-wearing, hipster-glasses-clad Asian? I suppose I'll discuss the A plot now, even though it literally pains me just thinking about how much time I lost watching this meaningless drivel and actually vesting my trust in the writers that they would do something with this horrible travesty of a storyline, but nope -- here we fucking are. First of all, Alleo getting the A-Plot? What in the ever living fuck? I reiterate, this entire plot was the ''biggest ''waste of fucking time I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. It was boring, it had zero payoff, and now the Alli Bhandari character is officially destroyed beyond redemption. Wow. Stellar writing there. I'm just going to come out and say it and I don't care how bitchy and denigrating I am probably going to sound when I'm finished here. I am SO fucking furious with Alli. Not just by the fact that she's a fucking twit with not an iota of common sense or self respect, but also because she is apparently now heartless as well. What. The. Fuck. Alli? You discover your friend is in the hospital fighting for his life and you respond with nothing more than a shrug, but you are just ''gutted ''over being dumped by your Parisian boy toy, who by the way, is a real fucking asshole. So maybe you and Adam weren't ever that close, but a boy who you have at the very least established an acquaintanceship with is dying; you are well aware of this, yet all you can think about is your stupid summer fling that was obviously never meant to amount to anything anyway. You know what, just fuck you. You are officially on my hate list. You ignore Dallas all summer, who has probably been concerned about you because you are a dumbass with zero common sense and street smarts, and now you care more about some stupid fling than the life of a fellow classmate. So done with your stupid, boy-crazed ass. SO DONE. On another note, you writers seriously mean to tell me that the big culmination -- the big fucking climax that was supposed to outline the consequences of young tourist girls hanging around twenty-something-year-old locals they don't know in big, foreign countries they aren't familiar with for long periods of time (Half the summer btw? WTF since when?!) -- was simply Leo getting jealous and brutishly pulling on Alli's arm? Omfg WHATEVER! Okay. He's an abusive ass. It is evident that Alli has dodged a bullet with him as he's clearly a psycho who probably would have hurt her a lot worse in a later outcome, thus I'm assuming we're supposed to rejoice over that she gets out of it alright, but then we see her defending his stupid, abusive ass. We're led to believe the purpose of this waste of time was so that Alli could learn a lesson that honestly most fucking five year olds have a firmer grasp of, and then we realize she hasn't learned shit all anyway. Well then. It actually sucks to think about the many ways this could have been handed WELL. Shit, this actually could have been GOOD! Ground-breaking even. But nope, the writers took the cop-out route and made Leo a whiney little bitch with red flag symptoms that never actually get the chance to completely surface. I have never been so let down by a Degrassi plot in my life. It's like watching one of those dry movies; you know, the ones that drag and drag for an eternity but that you force yourself to sit all the way through because you expect this big, amazing climax but nothing ever actually fucking happens. You don't realize you've been completely jipped until the credits roll, and then you only wish you could get those wasted hours of your life back. That basically sums up my feelings towards this plot. The ONLY -- and I really mean ONLY -- enlightening thing that came out of this contrived waste of time is that it is now canon that Jenna has more dignity, human decency, compassion, and intelligence than Alli possesses in her little finger. Bravo, writers! You have done these characters well.